At Least I Have You
by Drakojana
Summary: [WARNING: SPOILERS FOR Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED!] Apollo has finally set up a law office on his own. But just when he thinks he's settled in, certain memories remind him that he shouldn't have left...


Apollo Justice didn't regret his choice to stay in Khura'in. He finally felt free, with his very own law office. The banner that proudly claimed "Justice Co. Law Offices" with a dragon on it made him smile whenever he looked at it. And while we didn't have much free time to actually take a look at it, he was still happy. He couldn't forget about all of his cases, though. With Rayfa's help he got instantly hudreds of cases to handle, which seemed quite overwhelming, considered he wasn't done with moving in. He had yet to wait for some of his stuff to be shipped to his new place, so whenever he wasn't busy with paperwork or trials, he kept tidying the office. There were still some boxes here and there, so it wasn't as clean as the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo was glad at least some of the revolutionnaries and Ahlbi decided to help him with managing everything. So he didn't regret his choice… At least that's what he's been telling himself.  
That day another part of Apollo's stuff was supposed to arrive. This time, those were things from his apartment. After he dealt with all his papers and files from the agency, he decided that he could get some "souvenirs" from America to remind him of his previous home. Apollo was sitting by his desk, filling paperwork from a trial that had taken place the day before, when his things arrived. A few people brought the boxes in and asked where to leave them. Apollo just pointed to one of the corners that hadn't been cleaned up completely yet. When the people from the delivery company left, Apollo got up. That was the last part of the shipping. He got all of his stuff in Khura'in now. He approached one of the boxes and opened it. The very first thing that caught his eye was his memorable photo with Clay, taken the day Apollo passed his bar exam and got his badge. "I won't be able to visit your place anymore, but I hope you're doing just fine up there," he thought and smiled. The next thing in the box was one of Jinxie's charms. Apollo wasn't sure why he kept it, but it was still a memory of one of his previous cases. It made him think that he won't remember the cases he handles now that much. The ones he got in Los Angeles seemed more… individual. Apollo shook his head. He was reminiscing too much, he put the charm down next to the photo. The next thing that was waiting for him was a small business card with a little fox stucking its tongue out drawn on it. The paper read "Taste the best buns in the world! Sadisfaction guaranteed, no complaints." Apollo chuckled a bit. Under that card he also found a red bowl with white stripes, a leftover from the Eldoon's Noodles shop, and next to it, a small bottle with white powder inside. Those all were connected through Wocky Kitaki's case. It was also the first case Trucy assisted Apollo in court. He smiled to himself, thinking of Trucy. He'd miss her in Khura'in. But that wasn't time to lose himself in thought like that. Another piece of paper was waiting for him to be discovered in the box. It was the card with Guitar's Serenade lyrics, signed by Lamiroir and Klavier Gavin. Although Apollo knew them by heart, he still kept the card, even if for the sake of the signatures. He hummed the melody to himself. It always managed to calm him down, so he listened to it from time to time. He had even set it up as his ringtone. Finally, Apollo reached for the final thing in the box. It was a plain grey envelope. But it wasn't the envelope that was important. Apollo reached inside and took out a drawing. Signed by Vera Misham, it was a sketch of him and Trucy, together, smiling. He couldn't help but stare at this piece of paper. Suddenly, even more memories flooded his mind. And it wasn't only about that particular case. All those happy times with Trucy flashed before his eyes. When they first met in the courtroom lobby, when she gave him the bloody ace. When he arrived at the Wright Anything Agency, looking for a job. When they started investigating together. When she stood beside him in the court. When she faked an assault to save his case and explained what the perceiving is about. When she performed all her magic tricks to surprise him. When she invited him to all her shows. When she put a smile on during the worst of times… In that one moment, he remembered it all. Even Trucy's crying face, when Apollo realised what she truly felt in the detention. He had to wipe his tears. It was a bit too much to handle. He and Trucy grew so close, and now it was his own choice to force themselves apart. It struck him in that moment just how much he was going to miss her.

While he was busy with that one box, something started moving inside another one. At first it only caused the box to slightly move, but after hearing Apollo talk to himself, it made more noise. Eventually the box flipped to its side, and a calico cat fell out of it. It meowed at Apollo, who lost himself in thoughts over all the papers from the US. The cat approached him and poked Apollo with its pink nose.  
\- Oh, Mikeko! - Apollo snapped back to reality. He gently pet his cat. It purred and fawned. - At least I have you. At least I have you…

* * *

a/n: We can't fix what has happened, but we can write angst *shrugs*


End file.
